


A Love as True as Mine

by eyesofshinigami



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beefy Farmer Eskel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Soft Cock Blowjob, Top Eskel (The Witcher), no beta we die like men, soft boys with soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: After a trip away, Jaskier takes advantage of waking early to show Eskel how much he missed him
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 29
Kudos: 143





	A Love as True as Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkAtHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkAtHeart/gifts).



> Okay, so! This is my first Jaskel fic, but won't be my last. The always wonderful InkAtHeart and I are going to be collaborating on a larger universe that this fic is set in. I'm excited, but this was a gift for her because I adore her and the idea wouldn't get out of my head. I hope you love it!
> 
> Unbeta-ed, and title and last line taken from "I Cross My Heart" by George Strait, because he is my #aesthetic for cowboy!Eskel and I AM NOT ASHAMED OF THAT.

Jaskier’s not really sure why he was awake. The sun isn’t even up and he can’t say what made him start awake, but here he is. It might be his body still adjusting to the change in time zones, but the sight that greets him when he rolls over is well worth it. 

Eskel’s still asleep, sprawled out in the bed they share. He had stayed up far later than he was used to, just to see Jaskier home from the airport, even when his flight from London had got delayed. Soon, his alarm would go off and he’d get up to do the chores that needed to be done around the ranch. For now, Jaskier could enjoy the sight of his lover blissfully dreaming, one arm thrown up over his head and the other wrapped around Jaskier’s waist. 

He smiles, crawling a little higher on Eskel’s chest to press soft kisses against the line of his jaw and against the scars on his face. His lover doesn’t stir, even though his mouth curves up a little in his sleep. As much as he’d wanted to devour Eskel before bed, the man deserved his rest for waiting up for him. “What would I do without you, hmm?” he croons softly, dotting more feather-light kisses along Eskel’s cheekbone. 

A glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table told him he has about an hour before Eskel _has_ to get up, but that gives him plenty of time to indulge. He scoots down and kisses and nibbles along the broad expanse of Eskel’s shoulders and his chest, tangling his fingers in the thick chest hair that covers well-defined chest muscles. He remembers briefly the first time he saw Eskel without his shirt, covered in sweat and hauling a bale of hay to the goat pen. Even after a year together, the sight of the man bare like this makes his mouth water. He aches to put his mouth on every inch of tanned skin he can find, making his way further under the covers. 

Eskel’s cock is a sight to behold, even soft like this in sleep. This close, Jaskier can smell his spicy bodywash and his natural musk, and it makes his mouth water. He leans close and licks up the shaft once before he takes Eskel into his mouth. Jaskier loves him like this, soft and sweet on his tongue as he sucks, when he can take the whole heft of his lover’s cock into his mouth. He hears Eskel groan in his sleep and feels him shift, but his breathing stays deep and even. Good, Jaskier thinks to himself as he slowly bobs his head. He pushes his tongue up against the underside of Eskel’s cock with each pass of his mouth, delighting in the way he can feel his lover starting to thicken up in his mouth. 

He stops and just lets his cock rest on his tongue for a moment to enjoy the weight and feel of him. It feels like an eternity since he’s gotten to taste his lover, and Jaskier intends to take his time. He grips Eskel at the base and laves his tongue over him, flicking the tip across his slit and curling around the head. The skin is starting to flush from the attention and Jaskier hums happily to himself as he sinks back down with slow, deep sucks that make him squirm against the sheets. His own cock is hard between his legs, and he resists the urge to rock his hips against the bed to get some relief. But right now, he’s more concerned with sucking Eskel’s gorgeous cock. 

Jaskier hums as he buries his face in the curls at the base of Eskel’s cock, delighting in the way his lover fills up his mouth. He’s thicker, on his way to hard, but not enough that Jaskier can’t fit most of his cock in his mouth. It isn’t often he gets to take his time like this, both of them unable to keep their hands off the other, but the quiet stillness before the sun rises is the perfect opportunity. 

He alternates between slow sucks and soft licks, until Eskel’s cock is rigid in his grip. Flicking his wrist, he strokes up to meet his mouth as he works Eskel expertly. He knows what his lover likes, which is why he’s not surprised when he feels Eskel start to stir beneath him, hears his sleep-warm voice as he murmurs, “Well, good mornin’ to you too, darlin’.” His drawl is always thicker when he’s half-asleep, and it sends pleasant shivers up Jaskier’s spine. 

He pops off and grins when Eskel folds the covers back. “Morning, love. Couldn’t resist you like this,” Jaskier purrs, giving his cock one last cheeky suck before he climbs on top of Eskel’s hips. “Mmm, look at you. I swear you got bigger since the last time I saw you.” He starts to rock his hips, their cocks sliding together. It’s not slick enough, but riding the edge of pleasure/pain like this makes sparks shoot behind his eyes. 

Eskel lets out a husky chuckle and plants his hands on Jaskier’s hips, wide across his ribs. “Somehow I doubt that, darlin’, but thank you for sayin’ it. Glad you like what you see,” he drawls, licking his lips as his eyes roam across Jaskier’s body. “I know I surely do.” 

Jaskier shivers again and lets out a moan when Eskel pinches at his nipples. “Fuck, you can’t just… Eskel, please…” he says in between breaths. He lets out another whine when Eskel’s fingertips slide across the tip of his cock where he’s starting to get wet from how turned on he is. 

“Please what? Want my cock? I think you look fine like this, maybe I should let you ride me slow and easy this mornin’, what do you think?” Eskel reaches up under Jaskier’s pillow and grabs the bottle of lube he keeps stashed there. He pushes it into Jaskier’s hands with a smirk, leaning back and folding his arms above his head. “You’re runnin’ the show, darlin’. Let me see you.”

Well, fuck. That’s not entirely how Jaskier intended the morning to go, but his cock jerks at the idea. They both know how much he loves to put on a show, and so he does. He pours some of the slick out onto his hand and warms it between his fingers before he reaches back behind himself. He groans as he circles his hole with the tip of his finger before dipping it inside. It’s been a while, too busy to use the toys he brought with him on his trip, so he knows the stretch of Eskel’s cock is going to be _delicious_. 

“Love your pretty noises you make, darlin’. Bet it’s been a minute for you, hasn’t it? You’ve been busy in your fancy office, writin’ songs and countin’ down the days until you could come home and ride my cock like this, ain’t ya?” Eskel croons at him, licking his lips as he watches Jaskier start to fall apart on his own fingers. 

Jaskier pumps his finger in and out for another beat before he slides in a second, scissoring them and shaking at the way his body opens up. “Yes, yes, wanted to fuck myself so many times thinking about your lovely cock, but didn’t,” he admits as he starts to fuck back against his hand. Two fingers turns into three and he falls forward onto Eskel. “I’m rather glad that I waited, I think.” 

Eskel hums and reaches up to trace his thumb along Jaskier’s jaw, before he taps it against his lips, plush from biting at them. “I am too. You’re gonna be all tight and sweet for me, and I can’t wait.” 

He starts to lose patience, pulling his fingers free and pouring more lube onto Eskel’s cock. It’s thick and flushed against his hip and Jaskier wants it _now._ He wraps his hand around the base and lines it up before sinking down. The thick head of Eskel’s cock pushes inside and Jaskier throws his head back as heat rockets up his spine. “Oh fuck, Eskel, you feel so fucking good,” he says with a shout as he fucks himself down with short little bounces. The stretch makes his toes tingle and his thighs shake as he takes more and more of Eskel inside. Finally, he sinks down completely and he takes a minute to breathe, feeling Eskel’s cock twitch inside of him. 

“Jask, darlin’, that’s perfect, look at you, look so fine ridin’ me like this,” Eskel babbles as Jaskier starts to rock his hips, sliding up and fucking down hard to get a rhythm going. His hands are back on Jaskier’s waist and he slides his thumbs across his hip bones as his grip gets tighter. Jaskier hopes it bruises so he can see the evidence of how well he got fucked. “Missed you so much, missed your body and your kisses and your pretty voice.”

The words make Jaskier’s head spin a little, bouncing up and down on Eskel’s thick cock. He’s so full and the angle is perfect, tilted just enough that the head of Eskel’s cock brushes against the sweet spot inside of him. He’s beyond words at this point, reduced to whimpers and moans as he rides Eskel slow and deep. None of his toys could even come close to the way his lover feels inside of him. 

Just as he reaches down to start stroking his cock, red and hard enough to bob with each thrust, Eskel bats his hand away. He pulls Jaskier down all the way and wraps his arms around him, holding him close as he uses all of his strength to lift Jaskier up and switch positions. Jaskier lets out a startled gasp and scrambles to hold on, while simultaneously trying not to come his brains out at the show. “Fucking hell, Eskel, you can’t just do that,” he breathes out, pulling Eskel down for a kiss now that he’s on his back. 

“Pretty sure I just did, darlin’,” Eskel replies when they break apart, pulling out until the head of his cock is just inside of Jaskier. He grabs Jaskier’s ankles and pushes his legs up close to his chest. With a smirk, Eskel rocks his hips and his cock plunges back inside, making Jaskier throw his head back and moan. “A pretty little thing like you shouldn’t hafta do all the work. Let me take care of you.” 

Like Jaskier’s going to say no to _that_. Instead, he lay back against the pillows, sprawled out on their bed as Eskel fucks him deep and hard, drawing out little breaths and soft sounds as he feels heat starting to coil in his belly. “Eskel, please, love, touch me, touch my cock,” he begs, letting out a sobbing breath as Eskel does just that. He wraps a hand around Jaskier’s cock, warm and callused from all the hard work he does, and starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Jaskier’s cock flexes in his grip and he arches into the touch.

“That’s right, darlin’. Look at you, you’re a vision for me. Been thinkin’ about this the whole time you were gone, havin’ you back in my bed. I sang your songs as I worked, especially that pretty one you wrote for me,” Eskel purrs as he strokes Jaskier’s ankle with his thumb. The idea of Eskel singing Jaskier’s words in his whiskey-rough voice has him shuddering. “Oh you like that? Possessive little thing, my Jaskier.”

He’s close, so close and the sheer _want_ he hears in Eskel’s voice has him riding the edge. “Of-of course I do. You know I love hearing you sing,” Jaskier pants out. He wants to squirm back on the thick cock filling him, but Eskel knows him well enough that he’s skated his hand up Jaskier’s leg to pin his hips to the bed. The other hand is still working him, flicking a thumb across the head to make Jaskier shiver again. 

It can’t last, not with Eskel fucking him deep and sweet like this. A perfect twist of Eskel’s wrist and he’s _gone_ , arching up and coming all over Eskel’s fist. He lets out a moan as he writhes against the touch, his chest heaving as Eskel finally rolls him to a stop. He’s wrung out and he feels like a live-wire, letting out little punched-out breaths as Eskel keeps thrusting into him. “Eskel, fuck, I love you so much,” he gasps out as he starts trying to shove back against his lover. He wants him to feel good too, wants to feel Eskel spill deep inside of him and mark him up after being gone for so long. 

“Oh darlin’, that was divine. Now, what do you want? Want me to come in you, or on you? Say the word, babydoll and it’s yours.” Eskel hasn’t slowed or sped up, still rocking into Jaskier like he’s got all the time in the world. The only tell is that his skin is flushed a pretty pink and Jaskier can see the fine quiver of his muscles as he fights not to come. 

“In me, in me, in me!” Jaskier whines, throwing his head back. His body jolts with each thrust and white-hot flares of pleasure/pain roll up his spine.

Eskel leans down and covers him completely, wrapping both arms around his shoulders to hold him close as he speeds up his thrusts. Jaskier can hear his harsh pants of breaths and he starts murmuring nonsense to him as he fucks him deep. “Oh Eskel, my love, want to feel you, want you to fill me up with your love, please,” he croons as he rakes his nails down Eskel’s back. He feels it the moment Eskel comes, moaning as warmth floods him and Eskel’s cock flexes inside of him. He shudders, like another orgasm washes over him as Eskel rides out his own climax. “Eskel, that was wonderful,” he purrs, running his fingers along Eskel’s spine. His weight and warmth will get uncomfortable eventually, but for now, he revels in having his lover pressed so close to him.

“Worth the wait?” 

Jaskier lets out a hum as Eskel presses soft kisses against his jaw, delighting in the slight scratch of his stubble against his skin. Oh, how he missed this. “More than words can say, dear heart.” 

They lay in silence for a bit, Jaskier starting to doze again until the alarm clock starts blaring. Eskel reaches over and slaps the button to turn it off, rising up on his arms and carefully pulling out of Jaskier with a soft kiss against his cheek. The first rays of light are starting to try to make their way through the curtains and that means chores. Jaskier could stay in bed, sleep some more, but he drags himself up off the bed. 

A year ago, he would have scoffed at himself for even considering it. Now, the idea of getting to watch Eskel haul hay and feed his animals makes his heart leap in his chest.

Eskel already has the shower running, and nearly jumps when Jaskier sidles up behind him in the bathroom. “I thought you’d want to sleep in, after your flight and your jet lag,” he says as he climbs in. 

Jaskier is right behind him, pressing close to get under the spray. “I could, but I want to be with you more. Besides, once the chores are done, we can always pop back into bed for a nap together later.” He moves to grab the shampoo and wordlessly starts washing Eskel’s hair. He has to get up on his tiptoes and stretch, but it’s well worth the soft smile and relaxed look on Eskel’s face. 

“We’ll make a country boy of you yet,” Eskel murmurs. 

“I wouldn’t go that far, but you can keep hoping,” Jaskier teases as they fall into their usual pattern. He starts to hum, thinking about an old country song that he heard on his Spotify when he was trying to sleep on the plane. Every time he hears it, it makes him think of Eskel, with his cowboy hat and drawl that should be ridiculous but aren’t. 

“What are you singing back there, darlin’?” 

Jaskier smiles as he lets Eskel finish washing the shampoo from his hair. “Nothing, just being a bit soppy, is all. Come on, the sooner we feed your ridiculous goats, the sooner you can make me waffles in your Levis.” 

Eskel’s laugh is rich and loud, echoing through the shower stall. The sound hits deep inside of Jaskier’s chest and he feels warm all over. 

_In all the world, you’ll never find a love as true as mine._

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Tumblr || eyesofshinigami  
> Discord || #eyesofshinigami0707


End file.
